


Easter Trouble

by mischiefandmagic



Series: The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, my old rp character rachel stars in this drabble, second easter drabble of three, trouble and mischief all over, typical loki in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefandmagic/pseuds/mischiefandmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banned from egg hunting due to being too competitive, Loki deals with the punishment in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Trouble

“Loki!”

Instantly at the sound (or rather, shout) of my name, I turned my head to see Everly at the door, eyes aflame with rage.

“Yes?” I replied, nonchalant.

“You have the _audacity_ to sit here stuffing your face with candy while playing video games after what you’ve done?” He winced, slightly. Rachel.

“I was bored,” I said in return, hoping that would pass as an acceptable answer.

Rachel only sighed, obviously done with hearing the excuse for the millionth time.

The Norns were surprisingly on his side for once as Rachel left with a muttered “You deal with this.”

Once she had, as I presumed, returned to the kitchen, Everly came into the room, shutting the door behind her, and sat down next to me. I handed her a small Hersey’s bar and she took it, opening it and then bitting into the soft chocolate. “Ya know,” she spoke once having swallowed her bite of chocolate, “I would’ve hit Jane’s bratty nephew’s knees harder.”

Smirking, I replied in kind, “I know. But I did better. I hexed all his candy. Diarrhea. He’ll have loads of fun with that.”


End file.
